


not a date!

by 180cm



Series: ucd adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 8 ball - Freeform, Dates, IKEA, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/180cm/pseuds/180cm
Summary: Jeno and Donghyuck play 8 Ball and go on an IKEA date... accompanied by Jeno’s brother, Doyoung.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: ucd adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320383
Kudos: 15





	not a date!

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of [ucd adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320383) but can def be read as a stand-alone fic :) 
> 
> this is purely experiential with a side of fictional romance. 
> 
> happy reading!

Jeno lay in bed. He was in a dangerous position, facing the ceiling with his phone in his hands which were raised above his face. One wrong move and it was over for him… _my beautiful face_.

He shook his head, ridding himself of distracting thoughts as he played his finally move in 8 Ball.

“FUCK!” He screamed as the screen announced Donghyuck as the winner once again.

**jen:** that’s not fair! I demand a rematch!  
**hyuck:** that’s fine, I’ll just win again :)  
**hyuck:** [Let’s Play 8 Ball!]  
**jen:** we will see  
**jen:** [your move]  
**hyuck:** [your move]  
**hyuck:** what are you doing on friday?  
**jen:** [your move]  
**jen:** nothing much why  
**hyuck:** wanna go somewhere?  
**hyuck:** [your move]  
**jen:** sure, where  
**hyuck:** wait

Jeno played a brilliant move on 8 Ball and was about to send it back to Donghyuck when his phone started to vibrate frantically.

“Hello?” He answered, unsure why Donghyuck was calling when they were just talking through text.

“How about IKEA?” Donghyuck’s voice crackled from the other end. Jeno pressed the phone closer against his ear, excitement taking over him. He loved IKEA dates—not that this was a date!

“YES!” He screamed through the phone, receiving a chastisement from Donghyuck on the other end. “Sorry. Anyway, IKEA sounds fantastic!”

They remained on the phone for about an hour afterwards, planning the times and places to meet for their outing, making sure they were both on the same page—Jeno had had some bad experiences with poorly planned meetings that he wished not to repeat.

Once the planning was done, Donghyuck recounted his day to Jeno who hummed along as he gladly listened to his best friend rant about the new neighbours who had recently moved in across the street.

**jen:** [your move]  
**hyuck:** [your move]

Later that night, Jeno told his parents about his plans for the weekend, hoping to be done with it quickly. No questioning him. No stopping him.

**jen:** [your move]

Jeno was unfortunately too optimistic.

**jen:** so… is it alright if my brother tags along?  
**jen:** parents say I can’t do without him :(  
**jen:** go* >:(

**hyuck:** it’s fine dude!  
**hyuck:** he can always tag along  
**hyuck:** just don’t be late doyoung boo

Jeno smiled uncontrollably at his phone, eyes crinkling up into thin slits. Donghyuck was so understanding of his situation and strict parents. Granted Donghyuck himself was in a similar position, his dad keeping him housebound pretty often. _Rupanzul_ , they liked to call him.

**hyuck:** [your move]  
**jen:** [your move]  
**hyuck:** [you are the winner]  
**hyuck:** ha! take that bitch!  
**jen:** hey, no fair you play way more!  
**hyuck:** EXCUSES EXCUESE  
**jen:** ”excuese”  
**hyuck:** shut up loser!  
**jen:** mean :(  
**hyuck:** :D

He sighed, switching off his phone and turning onto his side in his bed. He needed to get his full 8 hours of sleep for his IKEA date in a couple of days! _OUTING_ , he reminded himself.

Doyoung was not happy.

**jen:** mum’s telling him :)

“Why do I have to go with him, he’s capable of going by himself!” Doyoung exclaimed after their mother told him of his new plans for the next day.

**jen:** he’s trying to get out of it >:(  
**hyuck:** oh no!

“Please son, just do as your father says,” his mother replied calmly, too used to this routine. Next to her Jeno sympathised with his mother but threw his best puppy eyes at Doyoung, silently pleading with him to say yes.

**jen:** oh phew! mum convinced him to go!  
**hyuck:** yaayyy!!!

Doyoung groaned in frustration, quickly exiting the room but making sure not to slam the door; the last thing he needed was his father getting angry at him for being mad about this situation.

Jeno was not upset by Doyoung’s outburst. It was completely understandable that his brother would get annoyed at this situation. All they wanted was some trust and freedom.

God forbid their father give them what they want.

Jeno spent the rest of his night texting Donghyuck and preparing for his date the next morning. _Outing!_

On Friday morning, Jeno was up bright and early, barging into Doyoung’s room to wake him up so they wouldn’t be late. Doyoung threw all his pillows at his brother and went back to sleep for another ten minutes. He was going to delay this until the last possible moment.

**jen:** wakey wakey!  
**hyuck:** I’m up!  
**hyuck:** hurry up hoodie in the dryer!  
**jen:** hurry up hoodie!

**jen:** text me when you leave

**hyuck:** leaving now!

Donghyuck was waiting for them at the bus stop, dressed head to toe in black, matching Jeno’s outfit perfectly.

“Hey!” He said hugging the boy in front of him tightly and when they let go, he added, “We match again!”

Jeno and Donghyuck had a habit of unintentionally matching their outfits every time they went out somewhere—the one time they matched intentionally, hair included, Jeno wore Doyoung’s jacket remembering that Donghyuck had a similar one and assumed he would wear it that day, however Donghyuck had opted for a different jacket and ruined the matchy matchy, even if it was a very slight difference. They decided that this phenomenon was just a side effect of them being literally the same person.

Donghyuck greeted Doyoung, teasing him lightly at which he got flustered. Face now fluorescent pink, he walked away ahead of them telling them to hurry up.

The two boys laughed to themselves before following Doyoung down the busy road.

The local IKEA, which was only a 10 minute walk from Jeno’s house, was thankfully not very busy today. It was Friday, lunchtime, so all of the kids were still in school and the adults were still working away at their offices.

Only jobless university students, such as the three boys, were available for such IKEA trips.

Jeno and Donghyuck trailed behind a determined Doyoung as he led the way through the store, very familiar with the layout of the store due to several leisure trips he had taken in the past, being the jobless university student that he is.

Jeno hates bothering other people; whether it be getting in the way or being late, he just hated it. However, lying in the IKEA bed with Donghyuck as they laughed at the guy who tripped over the edge of a rug in the next bedroom, Doyoung waiting impatiently at the entrance to the unit, he couldn’t give a shit.

They tested out every bed, acted out a scenario at every unit, laughing as Doyoung ushered them away finally; eager to get out and get home.

Somewhere along the way, their hands had become entangled, Donghyuck tugged on Jeno’s hand pulling him behind him as they followed their tour guide Doyoung down to the warehouse.

Soon, the trip was coming to an end and Jeno was sad about this.

They spent the next half an hour perusing the household appliances in the warehouse which Jeno was a whore for; he loved a good vase.

Doyoung soon steered them towards the tiny rug section of the store and showed them the ones that he liked and wanted to buy.

“Ooh that one is pretty!” Jeno pointed to the last one that Doyoung had shown them. It was a deep red Afghan rug, a pattern of smaller rugs shapes fitting into a bigger rectangular shape in the middle and bordered by two thick lines around the edges. It was very pretty.

“Yeah, def!” Donghyuck agreed.

Doyoung smiled in thanks and continued navigating their way through the small crowd that had gathered at the doorway leading back towards the kitchen appliances near the entrance to the warehouse. They weaved through the mass of people and trolleys, coming out in the curtain isles.

The curtains were lovely and whatever, Jeno’s eyes flitted through the different types of curtains before they landed on a cluster of blackout curtains that were hung from a beam on the ceiling.

Jeno had the genius idea of playing a small game of hide and seek. With Donghyuck and Doyoung busy a few feet in front of him, he took their distraction as an opportunity and scurried towards the blackout curtains, whizzing in between the fabrics and staying put until Donghyuck found him.

It didn’t take long. Not even 30 seconds later, Donghyuck was ripping the curtains back and staring right at a surprised Jeno, who in his unexpected state of shock, stumbled backwards and tripped over the wheels of the little trolley that was actually carrying the set of curtains around, not that Jeno had noticed that particular detail before.

He closed his eyes tightly, expecting to crash through the thin fabric behind him and crash onto the hard floor but the pain of hitting the floor never came. (The only pain he could feel was pulsing through his bony ankle.)

When he opened his eyes he was met with Donghyuck’s panicked ones. He was holding onto his forearms, stopping him from falling down.

Donghyuck helped him get balanced on his feet again before bursting out into laughter, Doyoung joining in soon after as he clocked onto what had happened. Or, almost happened.

“Stop being mean!” Jeno sulked as he dusted off his pants, avoiding looking over to the laughing pair as to avoid further embarrassment.

Donghyuck calmed down enough to sling an arm over Jeno’s shoulder and pulled him in close to his side, a small silent apology in the form of a comforting half hug, which Jeno appreciated more than any words.

Jeno’s smile slowly creeped back onto his face and he happily followed behind Doyoung as he led them back up to the first floor and into the restaurant, Donghyuck still by his side with his arm draped around him.

“I feel very... posh eating here,” Jeno stated, receiving enthusiastic and agreeable nodding from Donghyuck as he munched on his fries. Doyoung absentmindedly hummed a response, too focused on his food at that moment to really care about what was being said.

_Why am I thinking IKEA is fancy lol?_ Jeno thought to himself.

Doyoung sighed as they finally exited the store, glad that this ordeal was over at last.

Jeno and Donghyuck lingered behind him as they walked to the bus stop, chatting away excitedly about their day.

_Kids_ , Doyoung thought with a roll of his eyes.

They took the wrong bus.

Though it was only a 10 minute walk back to Jeno’s house and 15 minute walk back to Donghyuck’s tower, they had decided to take the bus. It would have been no problem if they had looked at the number and seen where it was going but in their hurry to not miss the bus they had gotten on the wrong bus and ended up in another part of town.

The trio walked through the side streets full of warehouses trying to get to the Main Street and to a different bus stop.

Jeno tried not to wince in pain as he crossed the street. Donghyuck next to him kept throwing him worrying looks but it wasn’t until he glanced down that he voiced his worries.

“Shit, Jen,” he said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. “Your leg!”

Jeno glanced down and started laughing when he saw the stream of blood dripping down his ankle.

Doyoung, having realised he was not being followed anymore came rushing over to see what was wrong.

“Dude, that looks bad,”

Jeno threw a glare at him.

“Come on,” Donghyuck said, helping Jeno walk over to the wall. “Lean against the wall—Doyoung, help him,” he knelt down on the dirty concrete and pulled his backpack off, rummaging through it and pulling out tissues and plasters.

He poured water on the tissues and carefully started wiping the blood from around the wound. After it was cleaned and dried, he applied a plaster to the cut and winced as he got up from the ground, dusting off his jeans once he was upright.

“Thanks,” Jeno said, throwing a grateful smile his way.

Donghyuck shook his head and took a hold of Jeno’s hand helping him off the wall.

“We good to go?” Doyoung asked. The boys nodded and followed him around the corner where they were met with a bus stop just a few meters ahead.

“Text me as soon as you get home,” Jeno said as he released Donghyuck from a bone crushing hug as Donghyuck stepped off the bus.

Donghyuck nodded in confirmation and waved goodbye as the bus closed its doors and drove off with Jeno and Doyoung still inside.

**hyuck:** home :)  
**jen:** yay!!

Jeno retreated to his bedroom upon returning home. He spent the majority of the night texting Donghyuck, talking more about their day and making plans for another outing.

After dinner, Jeno invited himself to Doyoung’s room and the two of them watched half a season of Charmed until they began to fall asleep, cuddling on Doyoung’s mysteriously warm and comfortable bed.

**jen:** doyoung’s bed has no buisnses being. this warm  
**hyuck:** lucky bitch doyoung boo

(Upon returning home, Jeno had been told off by his father for getting hurt and the punishment would be Jeno waking up screaming in the morning because Doyoung’s long as hell toenails had brushed against the open wound but that was a problem for the morning Jeno because now Jeno soon fell asleep dreaming of his best friend.)

**jen:** goodnight <3  
**hyuck:** goodnight <3

**hyuck:** [Let’s Play Basketball!]

**Author's Note:**

> the events that occur in this story are friends dates that I have been on and yikes I still remember the pain from my injured ankle and that terrible walk to the bus stop! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this lil thing. 
> 
> talk to me about it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/180centimetres)  
> or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markly) :)


End file.
